


The First Time

by dexstarr



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: When Regina leaves, it’s with the promise she’ll return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Once Upon A Time_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community Femslash100, Challenge 523: Goodbye.

When Regina leaves Maleficent’s castle, going back to her fool husband and incompetent teacher, it’s with the promise she’ll return. A promise sealed with a kiss.

Regina’s uncertain but willing, body curving towards Maleficent’s. Mal’s testing her new protégée, seeing what else she might show Regina. Magic lessons are a start, but they’re so impersonal, not appreciative enough for Regina’s help in regaining her fire. 

“I—”

Mal shushes Regina with another kiss, a gentle hand on her lower back. “You want vengeance, darling? I’ll show you _every_ way to get it. _And_ I’ll show you how to enjoy yourself in the process. You don’t want to end up like me, do you? A dragon without her fire, hidden away from the world, a lone tree representing the best of what she was.” Stepping back, she evaluates the girl.

Regina looks at her, those dark eyes full of hope and a tiny bit of … curiosity? “I don’t understand.” 

“Vengeance is fine, but you have to live for more. After I cursed Briar Rose, I had nothing to look forward to.” 

“I see.” Regina doesn’t, not yet, but she will. 

Mal crooks a finger, and Regina leans forward, now curious and willing. Their lips meet in a magic of their own, Mal’s experience and eagerness meeting Regina’s innocence and fledgling hunger. The girl’s eyes are brighter when they part after another kiss, this one initiated by Regina. 

When Regina leaves, it’s the first time they say good-bye, but it’s not the last.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to _Once Upon A Time_ , and my interest is in DragonQueen. I get the sense there's a lot happening on Tumblr for that ship, can anyone help me out and tell me where to look? Or anywhere else, for that matter. Thanks!


End file.
